internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team in India in 2012
New Zealand played two Test matches and two Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is) in India as part of their preparations for the ICC World T20 in September in Sri Lanka. The series started with a Test match on 23 August 2012 and ended with a T20I on 11 September 2012. Squads Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 438 (134.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Cheteshwar Pujara 159 (306) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jeetan Patel 4/100 (41 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 159 (61.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = James Franklin 43* (122) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ravichandran Ashwin 6/31 (16.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 164 (79.5 overs, f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kane Williamson 52 (163) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ravichandran Ashwin 6/54 (26.5 overs) | result = India won by an innings and 115 runs | venue = Rajiv Gandhi International Stadium, Uppal, Hyderabad | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Ravichandran Ashwin (IND) | report = Scorecard | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 365 (90.1 Overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ross Taylor 113 (127) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Pragyan Ojha 5/99 (28.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 353 (96.5 Overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Virat Kohli 103 (193) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tim Southee 7/64 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 248 (73.2 Overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = James Franklin 41 (90) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ravichandran Ashwin 5/69 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 262/5 (63.2 Overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Virat Kohli 51* (82) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Jeetan Patel 3/68 (15.2 Overs) | result = India won by 5 wickets | venue = M Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Virat Kohli (Ind) | report = Scorecard | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Tim Southee produces the third best bowling figures for New Zealand in Tests. }} T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned due to rain | report = Scorecard | venue = ACA-VDCA Stadium, Vishakapatnam | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 167/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 166/4 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 91 (55) | wickets1 = Irfan Pathan 3/31 (4 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 70 (41) | wickets2 = Kyle Mills 2/17 (3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 1 run | report = Scorecard | venue = MA Chidambaram Stadium, Chennai | umpires = Sundaram Ravi (Ind) and Vineet Kulkarni (Ind) | motm = Brendon McCullum (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and chose to field. | rain = | notes = T20 International debut : Lakshmipathy Balaji (Ind) }} Category:New Zealand cricket tours of India Category:International cricket competitions in 2012